A New Weapon
by writerightwrite
Summary: Mount Weather will do anything to keep people out. Even if it means new weapons other than the fog


**So I was justing thinking about if Mount Weather had developed any new weapons. So this was born! I hope you enjoy.**

"What is it, Emerson?" Cage barked while still looking over the plans. There was no way these were getting into Mount Weather.

"The lab wanted me to tell you that we have developed a new weapon against these pests." He said monotony with a smirk on his face.

"They have permission to use it if they get in range. You may leave and don't bother me again!" The pulsing vein in his forehead subsided a little bit as he drank whatever was left in his whiskey glass. He pulled the view of the outside cameras out, waiting to see what his people had come up with. He sunk into the old worn leather chair and refilled his glass, waiting for the show to start.

 **Clarke POV**

"This is just simple recon everyone. Any bullets shot should only be used if they have to. Engage with any enemies as little as possible." Bellamy said next to me as the group of fourteen gathered around.

"We are just looking for ways in and weaknesses right now. I know we have people in there, but it is safer if Mount Weather doesn't know we are here." I said in the evenest voice that I could. "If the fog comes, get cover and just stay where you are. Radio in once you are safe from the fog or you see it first."

"You all know you positions you are scouting. We are radio silent from here on unless there is an emergency. While we have our pact with the grounders, keep your eyes peeled. Get moving." Bellamy said as for last words of encouragement before everyone split up into their different spots. Bellamy stood still before readjusting his pack and starting up the hill.

We walked for a long time uphill without saying anything, Bellamy leading the way in front of me. During steeper or bigger steps he would reach his hand behind to help me up. After a few times, I try to protest he has none on it. We kept walking on.

"If we go on any higher than this, we won't have enough cover from them to stay hidden," I said before he stepped too far up. He nodded and stepped a few steps back and looked back at me.

"I don't think that our spot is gonna help, let's head back down." I was looking up at him, his body blocking the sun. Just beyond him, I say blue smoke curl from out of the mountain. I reached for the walkie on Bellamy's belt.

"Blue fog descending to near me and Bellamy. Take cover." His pupils dilated widely, trying to reach behind for the tent.

We bustled to find flatter ground and set it up. It was only halfway up when it had grazed over my shoulder. There was no sting on skin, no burning in my throat, but I couldn't move. Bellamy was still working when he looked over at me. The gas had started at his ankles. I looked to his face, blood was pouring out from his mouth, his eyes were bloodshot.

"Clarke, come on!" He said sinking to his knees.

I could move again, I took painful steps towards where he was. He was convulsing, bloody foam boiling from his mouth. I dropped down to him, turning his heavy body onto his side. Blood had started to come out of his ears now, it dripped down my hands as I tried to cushion his head from the rocks.

"Clarke!" I heard an unfamiliar voice yell from just behind me. I could go, Bellamy needed to be saved. He stopped convulsing, but his breathing was too sporadic. I couldn't think, I could only see him dying in front of me. I felt arms wrap around me, attempting to pull me away. I grabbed harder onto Bellamy.

"NO! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! I CAN SAVE HIM!" I said between sobs. The arms pulled me even harder, pulled me off of Bellamy and into the tent. I kicked and thrashed to stay with Bellamy. The person threw me unceremoniously into the tent, placed a breathing mask on to me, and zipped up the tent. They turn around to me. I didn't see them as they turned around because my vision went dark. Before I flopped down, they caught my head before it hit the ground.

"Don't worry, I got you. I got you."

I came to some time later, the mask was still on my face. I tugged it off, breathing heavily and turning around. On the other side me, Bellamy was going through his pack.

I crawled quickly over to him in the tent and attacked him with a hug. Hugging with the face mask was awkward, but I didn't care. Bellamy was alive. I held onto him as tightly as I could, not wanting to leave the safety there. He didn't either, his arms around me felt as if they could snap my ribcage in a second.

Slowly I pulled away from him. He wasn't bloody anymore, but there was a small bruise forming on his left cheekbone. He was ok.

"You were dying. I was watching you. I was trying to help." I stammered over my words, still checking to make sure that he was still ok.

"It was the fog, I'm pretty sure, to make you hallucinate." My hands traveled up from his shoulders, running up his neck and resting on his cheekbones. He did wince when I touched the bruise. "That is real, thanks to you princess."

"You were dying." It was the only thing I could say.

"You weren't in your right mind. That was them making you think that."

"You pulled me back. You saved me."

"I couldn't let you out there. I'd always save you."

I couldn't think of anything to say. So I placed my forehead up against his.

"I thought they killed you. I thought they took you from me." I could hear smirk

"Well they are gonna have to try a lot harder than some blue gas to keep me from you princess." He shifted his head a little, leveling his eyes with mine. He placed his hand around my neck. The gap was closing between us, there was a slight small brush of our lips.

Then someone was shaking our tent.

"Bellamy, Clarke! Gas is gone! You two can come out now." It was Kane. I heard Bellamy grunt while getting up and placing everything back into the bag. One we were out and dismantled the tent, we started on the trip back home. Bellamy stayed a few steps ahead, talking with the other groups about anything they saw. We weren't the only group to suffer a little from the gas, but we were the worst. I kept what I saw to myself.

He looked back more times than what would probably be acceptable for just friends. He slowed his pace a little bit to fall more in line with me. I shivered slightly, as the sun was almost set. He noticed and shrugged his jacket off, draping it over my shoulders. I couldn't even get a word out before he smirked and went a few steps ahead of me. The leather was warm and soft.

Back at Arkadia, we all split up to our separate areas. Mostly everyone had actual jobs to attend to, so I and Bellamy were the first ones to actually get some shut eye. We were walking along the corridor that connects the nicer dorms where the stuck the "leaders". Both Bellamy and I had argued against getting special treatment from the rest of the 100, but they had been assigned before the Ark had reached Earth. We stopped outside my door, only a couple down from Bellamy's.

"You never said if you saw anything because of the mist," I said as he leaned against a support.

"Nothing I couldn't handle princess."

"What did you see Bell?"

"I saw a girl that would do anything for the people she cared about, even if it would kill her." He stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand. I don't know what I was thinking when I said my next thing.

"My mom has been staying with Kane recently. I have a couch in there and I don't think being alone would be the best thing for my mind right now." He gave a soft smile.

"Just let me get some stuff from my room then I'll be in." He pressed his lips against my forehead softly and walked into his room.

I straightened up whatever it could. I placed our extra set on blankets on the couch for him. I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when I heard the door open.

"Mind if I brush my teeth too?" He said with that same small grin on his face. I obliged him and finished brushing my own before crawling into bed. I rested my sketchbook on my lap and worked on the flower drawing that I did this morning. Bellamy settled in on the couch (he didn't really fit, but he never complained) and opened up a book.

We just laid there for a couple of hours, sketching and reading. When he had fallen asleep reading, the book on his chest, I swung myself around to start sketching him. It was an extremely rough sketch, but I caught everything I need. The curl of his hair, the slope of his nose, and legs hanging over the couch. I was about to start on the arm that had fallen off the couch when I felt sleep creep over me. I will draw the rest from memory tomorrow, I said to myself as I tucked and just watching the book rise and fall with his breathing. My vision started to go black again and this time I wasn't startled at all.


End file.
